Love and Redemption: Hero's Return
by Forgotten Honor
Summary: Sequel to Love and Redemption, takes place after KotOR II... Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Redemption: Hero's Return Part 0**

Bastila stood in her quarters onboard the Spearhead, a hammer-head class Republic starship, staring out the viewport into empty space. The stars and planets that once held such hope, such intrigue, such life for her, were just as cold and empty as the frozen wastelands of Hoth. The only thing she cared about was him... Revan...  
Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he stay? Why couldn't he take anyone? These questions stampeded all her other thoughts like a bantha crushes the sand beneath its feet. For Bastila, it was as though she was slowly crumbling like an ancient castle lost to the elements.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by a quiet scratch at the door.

"Come in," she answered.

"Master Shan?" came a soft female voice, soon followed by a young woman with pure white hair and wearing white and grey robes.

"Brianna." Bastila recognized one of Jaden Taler, the Jedi Exile's, padawans. "Is there something wrong?"

"I sensed that you were grieving. I came to ask if there is anything I can…."

"I was..." Bastila did not feel comfortable speaking about Revan with a person whom she barely knew. "...I was thinking on...old memories..."

"I...see..." Brianna replied, looking downcast. She had been hoping that she and Bastila would connect easier given their similar situations of being in love with fellow Jedi. But all attempts to do so far had ended uncomfortably. Perhaps if she talked more about herself? "I have to confess, I have been thinking on 'old memories,' too..."

"Oh?" Bastila came forward to listen.

Brianna nodded, looking nervous. Bastila offered her a seat. She accepted the seat, and took a breath.

"I wanted to talk to you because you, like me, love another," Brianna began. "It is about the Exile, Jaden. I..."

"You miss him," Bastila said without thinking. "You wonder why he left without you and left you alone."

"Yes... That's exactly what..."

Bastila went over to the caffa dispenser and soon brought back two steaming mugs of hot brown liquid. She gave one to Brianna, who sipped it slowly, her silver eyes looking forlorn, and then took her own seat on the opposite side. They sat there for a while without exchanged anything further, simply sipping the caffa in their hands. Finally Bastila broke the awkward silence.

"I don't know why they left the way they did," she said. "I don't know why he just didn't tell me outright or offered me a chance to go with him. But I think he was doing it because he knew I would object and try to stop him, causing us more pain. So, in a sense, he was doing it for our happiness, for me..."

"I believe I understand..." Brianna replied. She looked up and took Bastila's hand, as a sister. "We will see them again, I feel it. Until then, we will keep each other strong, we will endure."

Bastila, reaffirmed, smiled and nodded at Brianna. They would make it, it was what their loves would have wanted. Just then another knock broke the moment. Both women stood and answered the visitor.

"Master Shan?" came the soft, rich voice of Bao-Dur. "Admiral Onasi asked me to bring you and Brianna to the bridge. I think you had better see this..."

At the urging of his tone, both women exchanged a confused looks and left the room with the Zabrak They followed him and his new remote, since his old one had been destroyed at Malachor V, up to the bridge of the ship where they found Carth, Atton, Mira, Visas, Mission, Zaalbar, the new Chieftain of the Wookies, Juhani, Jolee, and Canderous, now known among the Mandalorians as Mandalore, staring at a control station where a nervous Republic crewman was working.

"Are you positive, Ensign?" Carth asked excitedly. Something had certainly caught his attention.

"Aye, sir," the young man replied. "The signature matches that of the Ebon Hawk. She'll be coming out of hyperspace any minute now."

Revan, Bastila thought. The Hawk had returned home, carrying her love. At last, they would be reunited and could start again with their lives like it was supposed to be. Bastila glanced over at Brianna who looked the same way. Her own love, Jaden could be on the Hawk too. Bastila felt happy for the Echani since she understood as well what it meant to be in love.

"Here she comes," Mission stated, almost bouncing with glee. "Z, pinch me to see if I'm dreaming!"

"I don't think I should do that, Mission." Zaalbar grunted, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm so excited, I might pinch too hard and hurt you."

As everyone chuckled at that remark, the Ebon Hawk appeared in a flash of light. Everyone was stunned. The Hawk looked like it had just flown straight through a mine field! There were scorch marks all over the surface, loose wires sparked and fizzled from their ports, not to mention several hull breaches varying in size and severity! Everyone was frozen in stunned silence before Carth finally shook himself out of it and began barking orders.

"Activate the tractor beam! Get the Ebon Hawk into Hangar Bay C, and send med teams and engineers. Double time, people!"

Soon the bridge was scurrying with activity so that the rest of the party had to leave. Carth soon rejoined them and together they ran to Hangar Bay C. As they entered into the large landing bay, the party was almost overwhelmed by the amount of noise and bustle.

"Get Fire Control over here!"

"The loading ramp is down, Med Teams go!"

Bastila and Brianna sped ahead before the rest could even begin to move and got to the ramp to see several black droids with deadly rifles, led by a red droid that looked exactly the same as its brothers, march down the ramp with menacing looks. Beside it, rolled down a silver astromech droid beeping in it's near incomprehensible language.

"Query: Excuse me, are you the meatbag, Bastila Shan?" the red droid asked suddenly.

"HK-47?" Bastila responded surprised, "T3?"

"Sardonic Statement: We'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"HK," Bastila for once was depending with every fiber of her being on the insane assassin/protocol droid and his information. "Where is Revan? Tell me please!"

Before the droid could answer, the brown robed figure of Jaden Taler came down the ramp. Draped over his shoulders was the limp, gray robed body of Revan, his face pale, sweaty, and his brow covered in dry blood from a cut on his forehead.

"No!" Bastila cried almost animal like, and wrenched Revan's form off of Jaden into her own arms. As Bastila wept, Brianna leapt onto the ramp and pulled Jaden's tall, battered frame into a tight, emotional embrace. Before anything else could happen, though, a finger reached up and touched Bastila on the lips tenderly.

"You really haven't changed," the barely conscious Revan hoarsely whispered to the shocked Bastila. "Kinrath-pup face..."

Bastila managed to croak out, "I'm going to get you for that..." before Revan pulled her face down for a gentle, passionate kiss. He then pulled away as the med teams loaded him on a stretcher.

As he was carried away to the Medical Bay, Revan managed to whisper with a worried face: "They're coming... I couldn't stop them..."

Bastila called after him, "Who? Who's coming?"

"Them..."

Bastila turned toward Jaden, who's hazel eyes were dark and serious. Brianna looked confused into Jaden's face. He returned the gaze with a look of resignation, and finally finished with:

"The True Sith..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Redemption: Hero's Return Part 1**

When Revan regained consciousness, he could feel a warm, soft hand in his, while another gently pushed his bangs off his forehead. He could hear soft crying; a sniff followed by a quiet sob. Revan could smell the salty tears landing on his cheek. At last, his eyes fluttered open like a butterfly fanning its wings for the first time. The image was fuzzy at first; there were several shapes of many sizes and colors filling his vision. As it gradually became focused and clear, the first thing he saw was her...Bastila.

It hadn't been a dream; he was back at last.

"You added red highlights to your hair?" Said Revan abruptly, nearly making Bastila jump to the ceiling. "Who are you and what happened to Ms. 'We-Must-Follow-the-Jedi-Code-and-Trust-in-the-Council?'"

"She's learned to be less rigid," Bastila cooed, kissing the crescent scar over Revan's left eye. "But that doesn't mean you have permission to continue calling me 'Kinrath pup-face."

"How about Tach?"

"You're flying into an asteroid field, tough guy."

"Nah. You know Carth does the flying. It gives me more time for this."

Revan reached out and pulled Bastilla down to kiss her. As their kiss became more passionate by the second, exasperated groans escaped from Mission standing near the bed, along with the rest of the gang. Finally, the love birds pulled apart and Revan looked around at the assortment of faces, both old and new.

Canderous grinned. "Good to see you made it back in one piece, Revan. Now you know the next time you go to war, pack the Mandalorian, too."

"Why don't you bring everyone along?" Mission quipped. "We're a team!"

"I think it's about time to introduce the 'newer' team," Jaden stated. He and Brianna moved over to join Atton, Mira, Visas, and Bao-Dur. "These are my unofficial apprentices I told you about, Revan. This is Atton Rand, a crack pilot and expert soldier, but a little narrow-minded at times--"

"What was that?" Atton snapped.

Jaden quickly moved on. "Meet Mira, former bounty hunter--"

"I don't remember retiring, old-guy!" Mira complained loudly.

"Which old guy?" Revan stated. "Jaden, or Jolee?"

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf, you ungrateful, nerf-herding..." Jolee grumbled.

Jaden continued. "And this is Visas Marr, the best Miraluka Jedi you'll ever meet, and Bao-Dur, the best technician and engineer in the Jedi Order and the Republic."

"The General is, perhaps, too generous with his praise," Bao-Dur replied shyly with a shrug. "I could never have built such an excellent droid like HK-47. You did, though."

"Affirming Interjecture: You are correct to praise the master for his superior skills, Iridonian meat--"

"HK, deactivate," Revan quickly ordered.

With a groan and a mutter, HK's red eyes turned dark.

"I need to learn how to do that," Atton murmured with a smirk.

"And last, but in no way least, Brianna, former handmaiden to Atris, and the reason I made it back..."

As Brianna and Jaden leaned in to kiss, Mission exclaimed with another groan, "There is a time and place for that!"

"Well, enough introductions," Carth stated. "Revan, what happened out there?"

Jaden looked down at Revan, who nodded. Pushing himself into a comfortable sitting position on the bed, the two Jedi began to tell the others the tale of their war against the True Sith.

"As you know," Jaden began. "After the destruction of Malachor V, I dropped you guys off at Telos except for HK and T3 who came along with me. From there, we followed Revan's path beyond Known Republic space."

Jaden sighed. "I don't know how far we went, but it took at least 8 months to finally find Revan on an uncharted planet. Upon entering the atmosphere, fighters and AA fire began pounding on the Hawk's shields. I later found out that was the True Sith, but I had no time to learn that. With the shields failing, I needed a place to land and take cover. Good news was that Revan was close by and began providing me support. Once I was able to link up with him I explained everything that had happened in the Republic after he left. After that, Revan, and the droids and I, began our attempt to halt the True Sith advance."

"A question, if you will, Revan?" Juhani asked. "I perhaps am underestimating you, but only the four of you held off the True Sith?"

"No," Revan replied to his old Cathar friend. "Before Jaden arrived I had been building an army of droids from spare parts and whatever I could find. When he did show up, he helped me put the last of them together along with T3's and HK's help."

Jaden went on further of how they had set up their defenses at checkpoints and attempted to hold out as long as they could, combining conventional warfare with guerilla ambushes and strikes. But in the end, it was futile. The True Sith eventually tracked them to their base and launched a full attack. Revan had been wounded in an explosion, so Jaden had assumed temporary command and ordered a retreat. He, Revan, HK and his brothers, and T3 had barely managed to escape on the Ebon Hawk.

"Now you know why we returned," Revan sighed. He bowed his head in disappointment. It had been the second time he had had to retreat from a battle, the first being against Malak on the Leviathan.

Bastila reached out and cupped Revan's cheek in her hand. "You did all you could."

"And it wasn't enough," Revan replied through clenched teeth. "But now, we have to look to the home front. The True Sith are very dangerous and cunning foes. We cannot underestimate them."

"Carth," Revan turned his head towards his best buddy: "tell Coruscant what has happened. If you need evidence, there's plenty on the Hawk. Jaden, go with him."

"Glad to help in any way, partner," Carth responded before he and Jaden, who gave Brianna a peck on the lips, dashed from the room.

"Canderous, rally the Mandalorians, we need their strength. Jolee, Juhani, Brianna, contact the Jedi High Council and report to them the situation. Bao-Dur, T3, reactivate HK and his brothers and show the engineers in the landing bay how to properly fix the Ebon Hawk. Visas, Atton, Mira, you will come with me and Bastila to Coruscant to await further details and begin preparing the Jedi."

"And for Mission and I, old friend?" Zaalbar inquired with a grunt, his chieftain braids clicking as he turned his head.

"Zaalbar, we need everyone we can get. Will the wookies be prepared?"

"Always. By the most ancient wroshyr trees, our people are ever ready."

"I can go recruit help from the underground societies in different systems," Mission volunteered. "Form militias and resistance groups, that kind of thing."

"Excellent. Let's get to work," Revan confirmed with a firm nod.

As everyone dashed to his or her tasks, Bastila laid a hand on Revan as he attempted to stand. "Can you make it?"

"That's why I want you to come with me, Princess, whenever I'm hurt or need help, you're always there to lend a hand and a heart."

"Don't start quoting Canderous, Revan. I'm no princess."

"You prefer kinrath-pup face?"

"I can see I'm not the only person who hasn't changed much," Bastila sighed before pulling Revan into another passionate kiss. As they broke away, she said softly, "There's plenty of those for you to repay while you were gone."

"I can't wait," Revan replied, his eyes twinkling, happy to be with the one he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Redemption: Hero's Return Part 2**

Revan sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. Shadows darted along his handsome facial outline as the flames from the fire before him popped and crackled. Bastila had to marvel at how Revan could remain so calm in the midst of hundreds--no--thousands of gathered Sand People! At any moment one of the chieftains might decide to kill the outsiders and be done with it. Along with Revan and Bastila were HK-47 and his brothers (It seems they go everywhere together, Bastila thought to herself), once more acting as translator and interpretor. Jolee, Juhani, and Atton, stood some feet away from the fire as it was a private meeting between Revan and the chieftains. The air was so tense; you could cut it with a vibroblade.

"Next time, I'll stick with the force cage," Atton grumbled.

"You obviously haven't heard an uller during mating season," Jolee retorted, eyes scanning the Sand People as he did. "It'd make a sober man turn into a bloody alcoholic."

Bastila hushed them both as the chieftains finally stood, turned to their comrades and kin, and raised their gaderffii sticks in howls of war and victory. The assembled tribes followed suit and the Tatooine night was filled beyond the brim with the howls and grunts of the Sand People. Bastila, sensing no bloodlust, at least towards them, released a sigh of relief. Revan donned the grey hood on his robes and moved back toward the group, HK and the HK-51's in tow.

"So, they've agreed?" Bastila asked cautiously.

"Yes," Revan rubbed his, the last few weeks of preparation for war had been wearing him out: "For the first time in Sand People history, the rival tribes will rallying together and combine their resources to fight the True Sith."

"Forboding Extrapolation: That is 'if' the Sith meatbags decide to occupy this deadweight rock," HK commented as the party moved towards the nearby Ebon Hawk.

"I'd watch what I'd say about Tatooine with the Sand People around," Jolee cautioned the assassin/protocol droid. "They might take offense..."

The group quickly boarded the Hawk and prepared for take off. As everyone strapped in, Atton took a glance at the quiet Juhani sitting a couple of seats away from him. He'd seen her only a few times over the years, but he had to admit if Revan hadn't gone for Bastila, he certainly would have gone for Juhani. Jolee looked over at Atton, glanced in the direction of Juhani and rolled his eyes. Atton noticed and looked over at him.

"Say, do you think a girl like her and a guy like me--"

"No."

Very little more was said on the rest of the trip back to Coruscant as Atton sulked in the corner, Jolee grumbled about the food dispenser again, and Juhani meditated on the odd feelings she'd felt eminating from Atton.

Up in the cockpit, Revan sighed and leaned back into the pilot's seat. For the last 3 months he and the crew of the Ebon Hawk had been working non-stop to strengthen the Republic's defences in preparation for the True Sith. Rallying the Sand People had been a risky, last second option, suicidal almost, but it had worked. Revan ran his fingers over his face, feeling the new grown whiskers stubble his hands; he'd forgotten to shave again. He was also incredibly exhausted; he'd been sleeping less and less due to his strenuous work. Bastila stared at Revan her porcelain face had worries written all over it.. She was afraid all this constant work would eventually catch up with his health….

"When we get back to Coruscant," she finally stated. "You need to rest; I can see you need it."

Revan glanced toward her, then looked back out the view port. "Your eyes may deceive you, don't trust them."

"I'm not old enough to have bad eyesight, yet, Revan. Besides, you really need to get some more sleep. Everyone can see it."

"I can't afford rest right now," Revan responded firmly. "Every minute wasted in rest is one more minute the True Sith get to use against us."

Bastila put her hand on Revan's shoulder. "Even you need rest, my love. You can't fight in this condition."

"We don't have time to discuss this in a commitee."

"I'm not a commitee, and we're not discussing it. I'm telling you to get some sleep now."

Bastila moved over pulling Revan out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her. "Besides," she added slyly. "You still owe me a few nights..."

Revan smirked. "You still haven't had enough?"

"Arh-arh."

Once again, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bastila led Revan by tugging on his robes into the cabin room and locked the door behind them...

Carth sighed as he looked from a balcony at the several hundred Mandalorian Warriors in the hangar bay. Since the Republic Troops were not keen on giving or sharing their beds with the Mandos, Canderous had decided they would set up in the Spearhead's hangar. Carth had to admit, he wasn't happy to work with Mandalorians either, but he'd fought beside Canderous before and Revan had made it clear that the Mandalorians would be needed in the upcoming invasion. Until then, he would have to keep his and the crews' temper in check.

"You look like something's eating you, fly-boy."

Carth turned towards the female voice to find Mira standing behind him with her hands on her hips. If it wasn't for the forked-lightsaber on her belt, Carth'd never guess she was a Jedi; the way she acted and held herself said otherwise.

"I'm just trying to keep patient," he replied, looking back into the hangar. "It's not exactly easy to put aside old grudges."

"I know what you mean," Mira responded as she joined him and looked at the gathered warriors.

"It's just that the Mandalorians almost destroyed the Republic and slaughtered so many. I remember back when I was a lieutenant, I thought the only good Mando was a dead Mando. At the end of the war, I was almost convinced to join Revan in the hunt for the remaining Mandalorians; they'd caused so much trouble for us, it only seemed fair to do the same. But...certain...'actions' that day by some men under my command made me decide to return to the Republic."

Mira looked up at Carth. She remembered when she was captured at Malachor V and was stripped of her weapons and armor. She remembered when she was tied and gagged and was beaten and almost raped by angry Republic soldiers! Two of them had almost torn all her clothing off when two stun blasts had knocked them off their feet and made the others jump! The one who'd stopped them approached them with two blasters drawn and had placed them under arrest. Before she'd blacked out, she'd managed to get a look at the officer's face. It had been Carth.

Mira looked away from Carth. She didn't want to admit it, but at the time she was rescued she thought she could have loved him. And now, thinking back, that same feeling had returned. But she didn't want to feel that way; it was like having to kill one of her bounties. She couldn't afford to love someone when another war was about to begin and they might be parted.

"I should go," she said in a forced calm. "I need to...meditate."

Carth turned and watched Mira leave, almost wanting to stop her but not. Why did he feel this way? Could it be possible...he could care for someone else other than Morgana?

Zalbaar looked over his thousands of Wookie brethren and warriors. They'd come from all nearby villages, responding to the quick-climbers' message and more were on the way. They were armed to the teeth with ryyk blades, slug throwers, bowcasters, battle shields, and wore heavy ancestral helmets, pauldrons, and ammo halters. Their long manes had been tied into braids and dreadlocks decorated with ribbon and bone-beads, several had even died their fur with paint around their faces, chests, and arms, making them seem like remnants of the old clans who'd lived in the Shadow Lands rather than in the branches like their comrades. When the True Sith arrived, Zalbaar proudly thought to himself, they will regret even thinking of coming.

"BROTHERS!" Zalbaar roared, raising Bakka's blade high in one hand and his bowcaster in the other. "The time of the Wook Warrior has come!! Let the spirits of the forests join us in our charge; let our ancestors guide our blades; let our enemies tremble and fall in our wake; and if we should die, let our spirits arise again as great wroshyr trees so we may strengthen our people further!!

The response was enormous. Roars, grunts, and howls were combined with feet stamping the ground, paws beating on chiseled chests, and swords on shields. The trees all across Kashyyyk began to sway gently, as though they too wished to join the coming fight. Zalbaar took his chieftain helmet, worn by all chieftains before him including his father, and placed over his head and joined his voice to the chorus of his warriors. That night, the sound of drums, gongs, and battle horns, made even the most fearsome predators of the Shadow Lands quake with fear.

On Dantooine, Jaden and Brianna sat on an ammo crate watching Mission running back and forth amongst the militia. She had been teaching useful skills such as camoflauging themselves without a stealth-field generator handy, and sneaking a grenade or land-mine into the enemies' midst without being detected. Bao-Dur and T3-M4 had set up a station with Akkere taking shipments of droids and modifying them for battle, Visas and Dopak had gone on a search for remaining mercenaries to convince to join the fight, and Jaden and Brianna had been working with Zherron and Adare on evacuating the citizens who didn't want to fight.

Jaden shook his head, smirking at the young Twi-lek berating an older and taller militiaman who'd called her a kid.

"I'd forgotten how much energy they have at their age," he stated, wrapping his arm around Brianna and pulling her closer. "Are Echani children the same?"

"All children in any species are energetic," Brianna responded softly. "It's just how they deal with it."

Jaden kissed Brianna on the head and took a deep smell of her soft, silver hair. They continued to watch Mission's antics in content silence, letting the gentle, warm breeze of Dantooine caress them. Brianna finally broke the silence.

"Would you like to have one?" she asked.

"Say again?" Jaden responded, not understanding the question.

"Would you like to have a child?" Brianna clarified, looking directly into his eyes.

Jaden stammered, caught completely by surprise. "A child? Now? With an invasion so near?"

"I mean when it's over. When we can continue our lives."

"But the Jedi Code--"

"You're worried about the Jedi Code, now? After everything that's happened?"

"W-well...I mean...it's all so sudden...do you want me to--"

The thin wrist struck Jaden right on the chin, making him fall head over heels off the crate onto the concrete. As he started to get back on his feet, he managed to bring his right hand up to catch the foot coming towards his face. Pushing back on his hands, he stood up in a basic Echani combat stance. Brianna, recovering from her blocked blow, struck an offensive pose. Her eyes gleamed with the light of combat and her robes flapped in the wind, giving her the look of a legendary warrior.

"Brianna! What are you--"

"No talking!" Brianna struck again, her hands a blurry of strikes and moves. "Just fight!"

Jaden, initially taken aback by this sudden change in the mood, shifted into a concentrated state and began to fight Brianna for real. Back and forth they battled across the parade ground, paying no heed to the attention they attracted from the militia trainees and nearby settlers. Punch, kick, jab, block, dodge, counter, it all moved without end. Their grace was as elegant as the most exotic bird; their speed was as quick as the fastest starship. The onlookers were amazed at the skill of the two Jedi lovers; it seemed more like a dance than a martial arts contest. At last, Jaden managed to hook his leg behind Brianna's and tripped her to the ground where he pinned her and held his face inches away from hers.

Brianna smiled and stated, "I'm glad you agree..." before Jaden placed his mouth over hers, adding further confusion to the audience as to what had just happened and what the two agreed to.

The black-cloaked figure looked at the viewscreen of the gigantic, ball shaped starship, his eyes watching the floating remnants of Malachor V. He unfolded his arms but did not turn his gaze. At last he spoke.

"When was this discovered?" he softly said in a hollow, toneless voice, like listening to a shadow breath.

"Approximately half an hour ago, great Sith'ari," a second cloaked figure answered. He folded his grey hands before he continued, revealing black crystals seeming to grow out of his skin. "Investigations conclude that it was ripped apart by a powerful gravitational force. As to the hulks of destroyed ships, we believe them to belong to this 'Republic' we now seek. We're still picking what artifacts are salvageable from the rubble."

The first figure finally turned and lowered his hood. On his forehead, amidst the tribal tatoos on his face that traveled down to his hands and feet, were three large, black, crystals curving upward giving him the appearance of a grey devil. His left eye was golden, his right was blood red, his teeth, which gleamed the purest white, were filed to fangs, and his hair fell in long braids down to his shoulders. His very visage could strike fear into any opponent. His name was forgotten, the only title he could carry was the Sith'ari. This was the True Sith Lord.  
"It matters not," the Sith'ari concluded. He walked away from the screen towards a large, granite, crystal shaped structure, which opened to reveal a seat carved out of the rock. Sitting down he looked over at the second figure. "This world had long lost its usefulness to the Empire. Burn it to dust... All of it..."

As the order was relayed to the fleet; all the ball shaped warships turned their gaze on the remains of the taboo world and fired. Within less than 20 seconds, the wreckage of Malachor V was wiped from the galaxy. The True Sith had arrived...


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Redemption: Hero's Return Part 3**

Rigel D'Caar whipped his forehead with the same dirty hand cloth he'd used to clean the grease from his hands after fixing another astromech droid brought to his workshop. The ventilation had broken again, and the section of the asteroid belt his colony had established itself on was getting closer to their sun. With each passing day, it only got warmer and electric fans were sold out again as the summer of the Seradus colony dragged on. But Rigel wasn't complaining, not while there were droids and other machinery to fix. He'd been good at it since he was old enough to hold an arc-wrench, and he loved it. That's primarily why he'd set up his mechanics workshop; that and he had to find an alternative job since he crashed his swoop-bike when he was 16.

Finally deciding he might go outside to get some air, Rigel put his tools down and strolled outside into the ray-shield atmosphered landscape of Seradus. Fresh oxygen along with other supplies needed to support the growing amount of colonists was shipped to the colony by Republic trade cruisers in exchange for fuel and mined ore from the belt. Kamar Seltrek, the twi'lek owner of the local produce-mart, called out to Rigel and strutted on over to him.

"I'd shake your hand, but I don't think a man who handles food should take risks," Rigel joked.

"Well, at least your hands are cleaner than that grease-rag in your pocket!" Kamar laughed, a broad smile covering his face. "Say, isn't the next Republic trade cruiser coming by around now?"

"That does sound about right..."

A dull boom noise made them turn their heads as a ship exited hyperspace. At first they thought it was the trade ship, but it's spherical design made them think otherwise. Before they could ask each other what it was, more similar models appeared out of darkness. Their sheer size blotted out the stars. That's when everyone realized these were not friendly ships. As the colonists began sprinting for the emergency bunkers or to fetch their personal weapons stashed away for the possible pirate raid, tens of thousands of fighters screamed out of the hangar bays of the enemy ships and began blasting the asteroid colonies along the belt! These were soon followed by troop-deployment ships, from which sprang hundreds of black, and red armor clad soldiers with decorative cloaks. Some of these men, if you could call someone who looked like he was sprouting black coral out of his skin a man, carried what looked like lightsabers! But these were different in that their hilts looked nothing like the metal cylinders commonly used by the Jedi. They looked like the horns of beasts made of stone, and their blades looked like red lightning rather than a smooth rod of energy! Who were these savage men who began to slaughter everyone in the colony?

Rigel looked over in time to see Kamar re-emerge from his mart with a double-barreled blaster rifle and begin firing on the invaders before a saber wielding warrior struck him down. The headless body hit the ground as the vicious enemy howled a cruel and menacing laugh. Enraged, Rigel grabbed a large wrench from his workshop table and swung it at the malicious creature's back! But the cloaked foe spun around, catching the wrench with his free hand. The glowing golden eyes froze Rigel with fear, keeping him from releasing the metal wrench and fleeing. The last thing Rigel saw as Force-lightning sprung from the Sith's hand and flowed down the wrench's handle toward him, were flames beginning to leap from his shop to a chorus of fear drenched screams. Within less than thirty minutes, the Seradus colonies were bathed in the blood of their former inhabitants...

In the training room of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Atton and Juhani sparred with one another. Their training swords flashed and danced in the light of the room as they jabbed, parried, blocked and slashed at each other. Atton was greatly impressed with Juhani's skill and grace, she reminded him of a sword dance he'd seen an Echani warrior perform in public once on--

The pain hit him first, making him drop his sword and double over in shock. Then, the echos reached him, and that was far more painful. As he grasped his head, ringing with what seemed to be screams, he saw in his peripheral vision Juhani fall to her knees too. Once it had ended, Atton shakily got to his feet and staggered over to Juhani.

Crouching on her hands and balls of her feet, Juhani looked more like a feral wildcat than anything else. Her fur stood on end and her teeth were bared in a fearsome snarl. Her claws scratched and tore the training mat as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Atton carefully approached her, knowing from past experience that a wild Cathar female was not something to take lightly.

"Juhani?" he called cautiously.

Juhani twitched in his direction shivering, but did not pounce. Moving a little closer, Atton extended his hand carefully toward her, curling his fingers into a paw-like form. At first, Juhani tried to snap and twitch away from him, but eventually she calmed down enough for him to lightly stroke her ears and the back of her neck.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Atton cooed in a gentle whisper. "Come back, Juhani..."

Juhani blinked and the feral gleam vanished from her eyes. With a gasp and a frightened look on her face, like that of a child's, she suddenly grabbed Atton and pulled him toward her, burying her face in his chest. Atton was apprehensive and startled at first, but then he softly put his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

"I felt as though a thousand voices cried out in fear, and were suddenly silenced," Juhani said, still holding tightly to Atton.

"Me, too," Atton confirmed.

"I'm sure all Force-sensitive beings in the galaxy felt it," a voice said behind them. Turning, Atton and Juhani saw Revan standing in his gray and gold armored robes with a stony look on his face. "It means they've come..."

Onboard the Spearhead, the entire crew was bustling with activity. Everyone was rushing back and forth to battlestations or bringing reports to the officers of their sections. Carth, Mira, and Canderous jogged through to packed hallways to the briefing room where Revan would lay out the battle plan. The whole situation reminded Carth of when Saul had betrayed the Republic and nearly destroyed Telos. He glanced over at Mira, knowing the shock she must still be recovering from after the echo in the Force hit her. All that death, it must have seemed like Malachor V all over again to her. Noticing Carth's look of concern, Mira glanced back with an attempted "I'm okay, now" look, but it clearly didn't work as Carth wrinkled his head with thoughts. Canderous watched all of this with a slight smile forming on his lips. Part of the smile was the anticipation of the upcoming battle, the other part being a little image he'd formed in his head containing Mira and Carth.

At last, they reached the Briefing Room and sealed the door behind them. Almost everybody was present; Jolee, Bao-Dur, T3, Zaalbar, Mission, and Visas were unfortunately not close enough to link up with the fleet and were busy with their own objectives. But despite that, everyone was still ready for what was ahead, especially HK-47, his brothers, and Canderous and his Mandos. Revan stepped forward, activating a hologram schematic on the round table in the room.

"We've recieved a distress call from the neighboring colony to Seradus, Jerum. They were immediately attacked after Seradus was destroyed, but were able to mount a quicker and better defense with the help of the Republic Shipyard in the colony. But they still need help; their defense can't last forever against the numbers of the True Sith.

"Due to the momentum of the Sith, we're not going to launch a counter assault but an evacuation mission," Revan explained, looking everyone in the eye. "Carth and I will coordinate a diversionary assault on the True Sith fleet while Bastila uses her Battle Meditation to rally the Republic forces."

He turned to Canderous and Jaden, then. "Meanwhile, Jaden and Canderous will land with their troops to establish a checkpoint for the evacuees to retreat to. Everyone else back them up and assist the refugees, and if you need help don't hesitate to call me and the HK's."

"Eager Interjection: Indeed. To hesitate may mean less Sith meatbags for us to fry," HK-47 chuckled, cruelly.

"Extrapolation: Fried Sith. Taste just like chicken!" an HK-50 commented. Not even Canderous laughed at that one...

"Everyone understands their jobs?" Revan quickly interjected, breaking the silence and refocusing the group. "Good. May the Force be with you..."

"_Kote!_"

Jaden flinched at volume of the Mandalorian warchant over his headset. The Mandos, as they boarded their landing gunships, gleefully chanted and sang their ancestors legendary song with much enthusiasm and to the chagrin of the Republic troops who would rather blast them all and be done with this grudging alliance. But it didn't stop the Mandalorians, whose chanting was starting to attract Republic and Jedi voices as well. Soon, even Jaden joined in.

"_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

_Mand'alor a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Bal kote, darasuum kote,_

_Jorso'ran kando a tome._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

_Mand'alor a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Bal..._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._

_Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._

_Gra'ta cuun hett su dralshy'a._

_Aruetyc runi trattok'o._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_"

As the battle hymn ended, Jaden turned to a Mandolorian sitting next to him. "What do the words mean?" he asked him.

"You mean the translation?" the Mando chuckled. It was the first time an aruetii (non-Mando), least of all a Jedi, had asked him for a translation from the Mandolorian language. "All right:

'Glory!

One indomitable heart, Brothers all.

We, the wrath of Mandalore, Brothers all.

And glory, eternal glory,

We shall bear its weight together.

Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all.

One indomitable heart, Brothers all.

We, the wrath of Mandalore, Brothers all.

And...

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.

Our vengeance burns brighter still.

Every last traitorous soul shall fall.

Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all.'"

Jaden reflected on the meaning of these words. Now that he understood the chant, he saw that this song had a stronger effect, now. For years, the Galaxy had torn itself apart; one race or system against another. But now, they were united under one banner to battle a greater evil. Now everyone was a brother and comrade in arms. Jaden smiled, secretly "thanking" the True Sith for making this possible. It was ironic that the greatest enemy the galaxy had ever seen was the reason everyone had united together.

The landing craft dove through the blaster cannon fire and swarm of ships to the colony of Jerum, and the men inside each of them prepared themselves for the prophesized confrontation of the True Sith War! As the ships touched down, and the loading ramps dropped down a wall of blaster rifle fire ignited from both the Republic and Sith forces. The war had begun...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Redemption: Hero's Return Part 4**

As Canderous and Jaden led their troops to the surface in the APC Gunships, Carth and Revan rallied the fleet and moved to engage the True Sith Navy. As they drew closer, Revan launched the _Ebon Hawk_ out of the _Spearhead's_ hangar to take command of the fighter-squadrons. His own squadron, Gold Squadron, was entirely comprised of Republic Assault-Fighters, which gave them a significant advantage in firepower and armor. The others were either Aurek "A" Light-Fighters, or a combination of both types. On the _Ebon Hawk_ with Revan were HK-47, acting as copilot, and his several brothers manning the other stations and defense-turrets. Bastila and Carth had been transported by shuttle to the _Phalanx_, an Inexpugnable-class tactical command ship, in order for Bastila's Battle Meditation to properly work and Carth to relay commands to the fleet faster and with more accuracy.

As Revan pulled his squadron into formation, Carth established a secure link with the fleet.

"Squadron Leaders, report in," he commanded.

"Gold Leader, standing by," Revan responded.

"Red Leader, standing by."

"Green Leader, standing by."

"Gray Leader, standing by."

Revan immediately called in the next command. "All squadrons, charge-up weapons and assume attack positions."

As the Republic Fleet quickly shifted into formation and charged the enemy, the True Sith turned and accelerated toward their oncoming foes. When the spherical True Sith ships came closer, the men and women of the Republic's fleet widened their eyes in disbelief as they got a good look at the enemy.

"Look at the size of those things!" a fighter pilot stated with breathless wonder.

"Cut the chatter Red 2!" Red Leader snapped over the comm. "Enemy fighters coming in."

Waves upon waves of True Sith fighters raced toward the Republic fleet and opened fire with gold blaster-fire. Revan punched the accelerator, and Gold Squadron rocketed into battle with Red, Green, and Gray close behind. As Revan blasted apart a True Sith fighter, unofficially dubbed the "True" fighter by the Republic forces, he thought to himself, _Well_,_ this is it_.

Canderous led his squad in a sprint to a pile of rubble to take cover from the incoming blaster fire. As soon as a lull presented itself, the Mandalorian Warriors defended their proud legacy and released a firestorm that cooked the Sith at the end of the street to a crisp! Jaden and Brianna charged past the Mandos to clear the corner of remaining enemies, their lightsabers humming almost as if in anticipation.

Brianna lept with stunning grace over the heads of the Sith attempting to slash her in half with their frighteningly unusual lightsabers. With several dance like strikes, the two enemies fell before Brianna's silver, curved-lightsabers. Jaden spun double-bladed lightsaber in a torrent of slashes, cutting the remaining enemies into ribbons.

A Republic squad rushed up to establish a line of fire, aiming their weapons in all directions. This allowed Jaden to rally their forces and give further orders.

"Brianna, hold this corner with Alpha Squad and Beta Squad so we can lead the refugees down a safe path to the evacuation ships. Canderous," he turned to the Mandalorians. "We'll take Gamma and Delta while Bralor leads Eta and Theta to secure and evacuate any refugees we find."

"Oya! Oya, ner'vode! (Hunt! Hunt, my brothers!)" Canderous cried to his kin. "Honor and glory to your clans!"

With fierce yells, Bralor and his squads ran off in one direction while Jaden and Canderous led their own in another. Brianna stayed behind as ordered to hold the corner as blaster bolts flew around her head and explosions light the night in spectacular flashes. She saw her loves brown cloak whip around a corner with the Mandalorians and disappear from sight as she silently prayed to the Force for his safety.

"Right there, right there! Over."

"Copy, I see them!"

"This is Red Five, I'm going in."

"He's all over me! I can't, AAAUGH--"

The voices coming over the battlenet came almost without end; one right after the other. This was the most fierce intense battle Revan had ever participated in, even more than Malachor V! Making a U-turn as a formation of True Fighters screamed over the Ebon Hawk, he brought his guns to bear and fired. One of the fighters' wings came off, making it spin and collide with another, while the remaining fighter exploded brilliantly with a hit to it's torpedo magazine. Revan could hear the cheers of HK's brothers throughout the ship.

"Mocking Query: How many kills have you gotten today?" one asked.

"Intimidating Response: More than you, wise-guy," the other retorted.

Revan turned the Ebon Hawk toward one of the large enemy capital ships and accelerated towards it. He quickly opened a frequency and began to speak.

"Gold group, Grey group, form up and follow me. Carth, I'm beginning an attack run on the capital ships. Over."

"Copy, Revan," Carth responded from his command chair on the Phalanx's bridge. "We'll make a diversionary attack on those carriers to draw away their fighter support. Over."

"Wilco. Green Leader, provide support for Home One. Over."

"Copy, Gold Leader."

The Ebon Hawk, flanked by Aurek and assault fighters, charged toward the enemy ship. HK-47 did a scan over the vessel to locate any weaknesses they could exploit.

"Exclamation: Master, I seem to have located the bridge shield-generator," he stated as enemy fighters swarmed past the Hawk. "It is located just below that platform of turrets.

"Warning: Make your shots precise, Master, it's only _three meters wide_."

"I see it," Revan muttered. "Oh, this gonna easy..."

With directed proton-torpedo fire on the small target from Grey and Gold groups, the shield generator quickly turned into a ball of flame on the side of the True Sith capital ship. Onboard its bridge, an officer with black crystal clusters on his left cheek made his report to the captain.

"Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shields!"

"Increase power to the forward batteries. I don't want anything getting through!" the captain responded with haste. "Increase forward firepower--!"

Too late. More proton-torpedo salvos from the Ebon Hawk turned the bridge into a reflection of its shield generator, and the capital ship began listing off-course right toward another of its sister-ships. The two collided with a tremendous explosion, sending shockwaves into the surrounding vessels! Cheers rang out all over the Republic Fleet as the crewmen witnessed the glorious event. But from his own ship, the Sith'ari roared with fury...


	6. Chapter 6

"Target their command ship!" the Sith'ari hissed towards his lieutenant. "We must regain control of this battle."

"Yes, my lord," the lieutenant bowed and turned to his console.

Within seconds the main cannons fired onto the Phalanx in full force. Bastila and Carth could hardly keep their balance as the incoming salvos from the enemy flagship pounded their ships hull. Carth began barking out orders and Bastila tried to refocus herself for the next wave. What was taking the ground force's evacuation of the refugees so long?

* * * * *

"Move it, people! Move it!" Kelborn urged the mass of refugees surging past him. "Come on! We don't have a lot of--"

"Incoming!" Bralor yelled.

Mortars began pounding the streets and buildings sending refugees and soldiers screaming. The group started to break off slightly. Jaden, Atton, and Juhani all raised their arms, using the Force Shield to hold back the falling rubble. Kelborn and Bralor began shouting orders over the roaring noise to the other Mandalorian warriors to reform the the evacuation and step things up. Kelborn held a hand up to his helmet as he recieved a transmission.

"Understood," he replied to the transmission. "Kelborn out."

He ran over to Jaden who'd busied pushing away the rubble with the Force and was now looking out for more mortars. "General Taler, Admiral Onasi and General Revan report that the fleet can't hold back the _Siit_ (Sith) fleet for much longer! They've ordered an immediate withdrawal within 15 minutes."

"But we've still got to evacuate these civilians!" Jaden protested. "We need more time!"

"There is no more time, sir," Kelborn replied. "If we don't move now we won't have a fleet to cover us! We've already evacuated at least half of the colony, you've done your job now it's time to pull back and regroup!"

At that moment Jaden's commlink began beeping. It was Revan.

"Revan!" he objected. "We can't leave these people here to die!"

"Do you think I want to do that?" Revan sighed over the comm. "I hate this as much as you do but if we don't leave we will all die here! The Republic needs us alive, Jaden. Their's no point in a useless death. I'm ordering you to pull out as soon as you and the others get to a ship."

Jaden growled in resignation knowing very well that Revan was telling the truth. Even a Jedi had to make difficult choices, and this was one of those times. Jaden had no choice but to follow his orders and retreat with the refugees he had.

"Wilco," Jaden said into the commlink. "Taler out."

He then turned to Kelborn. "We need to load as many of these people as we can onto the evacuation shuttles. Cram as many as you can onto them, throw out anything we don't need. Lose the extra weapons and emergency rations to free up more space, understand?"

"Got it!" Kelborn replied smartly. He then turned to Bralor. "Empty the cargo holds on the shuttles, weapons, extra rations, everything! We need the extra space!"

"Yes, sir!" Bralor saluted.

Orders were announced among the troops. Within minutes the refugees were fighting to not be the last one boarding the shuttles. Brianna and Canderous had pulled back to the shuttles' landing zones to assist with loading the refugees while the troops held the perimeter or began loading back onto the APC gunships. Miraculously, Jaden's plans had worked in a relatively short time. The last refugee managed to squeeze himself onto the last shuttle. The ships began to take off, Jaden and the others performed a last ditch slowing action to momentarily halt the True Sith troops. Jaden cut down two True Sith warriors while Brianna beheaded another as the shuttles rocketed away from the doomed colony.

"Mission accomplished!" Canderous barked as he blew away a True Sith with his repeating carbine. "Pull back, to the gunships!"

The troops fell back and quickly boarded the awaiting APC gunships while the crews already onboard provided covering fire. Soon they were off and joining the rest of the fleet which were prepared to jump to hyperspace.

"Get the ships in the hangar!" Jaden ordered the pilot on his gunship. "Now!"

"Right on it, sir!" the Republic pilot replied.

The last gunship had barely touched down when the first ship started to jump. With the burning colony behind them, the Republic fleet disappeared into hyperspace.

Jaden stepped off his shuttle and sat down on a crate to catch his breath. The battle had been the toughest he had fought yet, or that anyone had fought. He felt like he could barely lift his arms. He was absolutely exhausted. A pair of white robed arms wrapped around him. Jaden leaned back into the warm embrace of Brianna.

"You did what you had to," Brianna soothed. "You fought and performed like a true warrior. Many of those refugees owe their lives to you."

"Yes, but many of those same refugees have lost dear ones that we couldn't save," Jaden glanced at the far corner of the hangar where the refugees were gathering.

The cries of loss and pain from them echoed the entire hangar for the remaining journey. Jaden wondered, if he would ever forgive himself for failing to protect all the colonists.

Back on the Ebon Hawk, Revan's fingers drummed unconsciously on the edge of the console in front of him. Frowning, he stared out the viewport blankly, completely immersed into his own thought. Deep in his mind he was wondering the same thing as Jaden...


End file.
